otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Harpy Dyad: Part Two
Harpy Dyad: Part Two Summary: Volouscheur and Malion meet up again, later that night, and end up drinking more than they should from a mislabeled bottle of Harpy Dryad. Cast: Volouscheur, Malion Air Date: 2006.03.19 WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE ---- ---- Landing Pad - New Alhira - Demaria - A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. ---- Sun Mar 19 00:14:09 3006 The scattered moons of Demaria glean brightly in the starry sky. A while later... Malion arrives from Decon Corridor . Malion has arrived. Volouscheur is still sitting at the bottom of the Jackal's ramp, almost randomly plucking at the strings to her lap harp. Malion walks in from the Decon Corridor, at a leasuirely pace towards the Jackal. Volouscheur starts playing a slow song, aura flickering gold around her. Malion stops as his PDA recieves a message which he promptly reads. Volouscheur doesn't notice Malion's arrival yet, letting the notes drift into the air with a graceless sort of ease. She smiles, threads of copper weaving their way around her. Malion puts his PDA away after 'reading' the message and continues towards the boarding ramp of the Jackal. Volouscheur looks up from the lap harp, offering a feeling of greeting to Mal, ~You're back.~ Malion slowly nods, and plonks himself down on the bottom of the boarding ramp. "Yep, I'm back," he says, with a another nod. "Tia head off to bed?" Volouscheur nods quietly, ~Yes. Or at least, she promised she was going to go get some rest.~ "Wouldn't believe it," Malion replies, with a sound nod. "She's most likely gone off to screw that retard of a shit stain she lives with." Volouscheur looks at Malion quietly, ~Perhaps. But...that's her choice.~ Apricot threads weave around her, ~What did you give to the woman you were talking to?~ Malion looks at 'Scheur several times and blinks. "She's a friend. Don't worry," he says, with a faint smile. "There are some things that shouldn't be discussed." Volouscheur arches a platinum eyebrow at Malion, ~I didn't say I was worrying. I'm curious, is all.~ Malion leans back onto the boarding ramp. "A loan," he answers, with a shrug. Volouscheur nods quietly, ~Ah.~ She plucks at one of the strings, looking thoughtful before asking, ~Want a drink?~ Malion remains laying down for a moment before answering. "Yeah, might as well," he says, slowly sitting up. Volouscheur nods quietly and pulls a bottle out of her backpack. She hands the bottle over to Mal quietly. Malion cautiously sniffs the bottle, with a raised brow. "What's this?" he cautiously asks. Volouscheur considers, ~The bartender at the Velvet Pillow said it was a Harpy Dyad, I think. I didn't quite catch what she said, though; it was kind of noisy at the time.~ The bottle smells like chocolate and blueberries. Malion scratches the back of his head. "Harpy Dyad..." he says, as if the name should mean something to him. "Must be a local drink, never heard of it." He takes a swig from the bottle and offers it back to 'Scheur. Volouscheur takes the bottle back, taking a swig herself. The bottle is offered back again, ~She said that it helps make people feel friendlier. I figured that that couldn't be a bad thing; she seemed surprised that I wanted to buy a whole bottle, though.~ Malion takes the bottle back again and looks at it. "Making people friendlier ain't bad," he states, taking a bit more from the contents of the bottle, and then passes the bottle back again. "Where do ya reckon they make this Harpy Dyad stuff?" The bottle is labeled 'Blueberry Juice' - which would explain the scent of blueberries. 'Scheur shrugs a little, ~I think they mix it on site. That's what the bartender did, anyways.~ The Vollistan takes another swig and passes it back to Mal. Malion takes another deep swig from the bottle, and looks back to 'Scheur with a longing look in his eyes. He shakes his head and offers the half empty bottle back to the Vollistan. "Ya look quite nice today," he says, with a friendly smile. He blinks several times at what he just said, and then shrugs. Volouscheur blinks as well, smiling back. Her aura shimmers a gentle copper, threads of pink and peach swirling around her, ~Thank you; you look rather nice today as well.~ She takes a swig of the bottle, passing it back. Malion takes the bottle back, and grins. "Cheers," he takes another swig from the bottle. "Ya know, for a Vollistan, your pretty attractive." Once more the bottle is returned to the owner, only after a swig of course. Volouscheur blushes a light maroon, threads of dusky rose and maroon twining around her, ~You're pretty handsome yourself, for a Human.~ Another swig is taken, and the bottle is passed back. Malion slides closer to 'Scheur, a sly grin playing on his lips. "So... what else can ya do with that psionic stuff? Can ya do that entire play with the pleasure center of the brain trick?" He asks some what hopefully, starting to sound somewhat drunk also. Another Swig is taken and then passed back. "I had some Vollistan doctor do that to me when I had broken ribs... It was good." Volouscheur takes a swig and passes the bottle back, ~'Fraid not, no. I never got taught that.~ A brief whisp of blue scuds over her aura, ~Mostly, I learned how to help the mind heal itself.~ If it's possible to sound drunk via telepathy, 'Scheur's sounding more than a bit tipsy herself. "What ya into?" Malion asks straight up, not even worrying about being tactful as he reaches for the bottle. "Into just the 'normal stuff' or something a bit more risque?" He gives a sly wink and he takes another swig. Volouscheur leans over and kisses Malion, ~Oh, just 'normal stuff', really.~ She scoots closer, aura flushed a dusky rose. Malion moves closer and puts his arm around 'Scheur, he'd return the kiss if he wasn't a short arse. "So ya wanna go for a walk or something?" Volouscheur cuddles up to Malion, smiling to him. She leans down and gives him another kiss, ~A walk sounds like a wonderful idea.~ Strands of copper and gold twine around each other in the dusky rose glow. "Ya wanna head down the beach?" Malion enquires, with a sly grin. "It's quite nice this time at night." Volouscheur grins as well, ~Well, I've never seen the beach at night - so I'd be quite happy to walk there with you.~ She glances at her backpack and lap harp, ~Ought to bring those with us, probably. Otherwise, I might lose them.~ Malion glances across to the two items, and nods. "Righto, I'll carry the backpack if ya want," he offers. Volouscheur nods, ~That would help, thank you.~ She shifts a little, picking up the lap harp's case and then the lap harp. Malion removes his arm from around 'Scheur and walks around to the backpack. He bends down and takes the back pack before looking back to the Vollistan with a longing look still in his eyes. Volouscheur returns the look, standing quietly and straightening for a few moments before ducking back down to kiss Mal again. Malion takes the chance to deepen the kiss with 'Scheur before breaking away. He places the backpack over one shoulder and wraps an arm around the Vollistan again. Volouscheur glows a bright rose, threads of copper circling her. She rests an arm over Mal's shoulders, since she can't actually reach his waist without bending. "Come on them," Malion says, looking up to 'Scheur. "The moon ain't gonna be out all night." Volouscheur grins, offering a feeling of amusement, ~True. But I think we'll find our way, even if it sets before we get there.~ She nods in the direction of the decon corridor, ~But let's not wait that long, hmm?~ Malion gives an enthuastic nod. "Righto, I'm with ya on that," the short humanoid says, seeming over eager. He puts a little bit of pressure on the Vollistan woman as he attempts to move towards it. Volouscheur isn't resisting any, letting Mal draw her towards the decon corridor. The pair heads, with all haste, to the beach... ---- Beach On calm days, the roar of the surf is a muted whisper as it laps at a narrow strip of sand edging the bottom of a series of cliffs. Here, it's evident how the harbor got its name from the peculiar, obsidian shade of the rocks scattered among the fine white sands of the beach. From the water-smoothed, hollowed out bottoms of the cliffs and the debris deposited there, though, it's apparent that high tide reaches far above the available beach, crashing against the cliffs themselves and eroding them. Other than a brisk wind and a few nesting birds who'd managed to find niches in the cliff faces, there is no other company to be had on the small strand. Facing the south, the sunrise might be glimpsed at dawn to the left as a creep of pastel shadings across the water surface, and the sunset a fiery display to the right. ---- Sun Mar 19 02:30:13 3006 The scattered moons of Demaria gleam brightly in the starry sky. The tides out and the waves crash upon the shore, the many moons of Demaria cast their reflection upon the sea. Volouscheur has managed to keep up with Malion easily, despite his eagerness to get to the beach. That's probably due to her longer legs as much to her equal desire to get there quickly. She leans down and kisses him as they arrive, ~It's beautiful.~ Malion smiles around the kiss. He places the bag on the ground, and regretfully breaks away, as he lowers himself to the ground. Volouscheur settles down beside Malion, slouching down a bit further so that they're almost the same height. Malion takes the chance to returns the kiss he receive earlier, abliet having to reach up a bit to do it. Volouscheur deepens the kiss, offering a feeling of happiness. Supporting herself with one arm, she slips the other one around Mal. Malion moves himself into a better position, never once breaking the locking of lips between himself and 'Scheur. Almost as by instinct he awkwardly reaches out and goes to place a hand on her hip, but instead ends up putting his hand on her stomach. Volouscheur offers a feeling of pleasure, eyes closed. One of the wooden fasteners, jostled slightly by Mal's hand, ends up falling open. Malion moves his hand to take advantage the situation, and runs up to start on the other ones. He gives a slight grunt of approval, as he feels another start to come open. The catches are fairly simple, although the fact that Mal is trying to open them without looking does make things trickier. 'Scheur's lips part, tongue brushing against Malion's lips. He forgets about the catches for the time being, and moves his hand away from the article of clothing in question and places in the sand beside 'Scheur. His lips seperate, and ever so slowly does his tongue slowly caress hers. Volouscheur caresses his tongue in return, fingers tracing the edges of his jacket carefully. Malion raises an arm and attempts to balance as he attempts to remove the jacket, trying his hardest to avoid breaking the lustful kiss. Volouscheur tries to help Mal balance, seeming just as reluctant to end the kiss. Malion manages to get the jacket half way off, and then places his hand on the sand again, then restarts the procedure with the opposite hand. Lucky 'Scheur helped him out, or he would have most likely nose dived into the ground. Volouscheur continues to help, waiting until Mal's finished getting the jacket all the way off and can balance on his own before reluctantly drawing her hand away to unfasten her robe. Malion breaks away from the kiss, with an apologetic look on his face and shuffles down slightly, and starts help 'Scheur with the robe. The robe unfastens quickly enough with both Volouscheur and Mal working together. 'Scheur shrugs out of it once it's open, the gauze settling on the sand slowly. Malion grins as he looks down upon the unrobed Vollistan. "I never knew ya people could be so...beautiful," he says to 'Scheur, as he gently places an hand upon her thigh, and gently runs it upwards as he leans in for another kiss. Volouscheur smiles up at Malion, kissing him back, ~And I didn't know that your people could be so handsome. It's a happy discovery, isn't it?~ Malion grins down at 'Scheur as he removes his shirt. "Yeah... I think I got over me Xenophobia also." The rest of Malion's clothing is shed, and the rather soused pair end up waking, buck naked, on the beach as the tide comes in at dawn. See also * Harpy Dyad category:Classic Social logs category:Classic Vollistan logs